Tackling McKinley High
by Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Meet Isabelle Marie Anderson-Hummel daughter of Blaine and Kurt anderson-Hummel. Blaine is her biological father and her Aunt Rachel is her Surrogate mother. Watch Isabelle tackle Freshman year at McKinley High school with her best friends and her fathers as her teachers. Will Isabelle survive high school? Will her dads help her through it? Read and Find out!
1. Summary and Charcter summary

**AN: Hey Guys Rascal here with a brand new Story Tackling McKinley High! Now this is not the first chapter just a list of Characters for this Story and the Summary! Also This story was written before the Series Finale So McKinley is still a regular high school and not a performance Arts school. Anyways Here is the Summary and the Characters!**

 **Full Summary: Meet Isabelle Marie Anderson-Hummel daughter of Blaine and Kurt anderson-Hummel. Blaine is her biological father and her Aunt Rachel is her Surrogate mother. Watch Isabelle tackle Freshman year at McKinley High school with her best friends and her fathers as her teachers. Will Isabelle survive high school? Will her dads help her through it? Read and Find out!**

 **Characters:**

 **Isabelle Marie Anderson-Hummel**

 **Parents: Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Closeted Bisexual**

 **Madison Grace Puckerman**

 **Parents: Quinn and Noah Puckeman**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Thomas Ryan Evans**

 **Parents: Sam and Mercedes Evans**

 **Age: 15**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Darren Finn Evans**

 **Parents: Sam and Mercedes Evans**

 **Age: 16**

 **Grade: Junior**

 **Sexuality: Closeted Gay**

 **Dylan St. James**

 **Parents: Jesse and Rachel St. James**

 **Age: 15**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Savannah Ann Puckerman**

 **Parents: Jake and Bree Puckerman**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Closeted Bisexual**

 **Stacy Renee Lynn**

 **Parents: Ryder and Marley Lynn**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Joel Jacob Lynn (Twin to Stacy)**

 **Parents: Ryder and Marley Lynn**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Lucy Quinn Lopez-Pierce**

 **Parents: Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Lesbian**

 **Danielle May Abrams**

 **Parents: Kitty and Artie Abrams**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Adam Joe Abrams**

 **Parents: Kitty and Artie Abrams**

 **Age: 16**

 **Grade: Junior**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Katrina Lee Chang**

 **Parents: Mike and Tina Chang**

 **Age: 15**

 **Grade: Freshman**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Derek Samuel Chang**

 **Parents: Mike and Tina Chang**

 **Age: 17**

 **Grade: Senior**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **AN: and that is the Summary and the Characters to my Glee Fanfic! im going to go to bed but I love you guys! goodnight good morning or Good afternoon!**

 **Leave a Review and favorite!**

 **~Rascal**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys Rascal here with the first chapter to Tackling McKinley High! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it's not that long but I'm going to tell you what classes Kurt and Blaine teach since they work at the school. Mr. Schue let Blaine teach music History and Kurt is teaching Music! Music history isn't actual class but lets pretend it is okay? It might be in some music schools but this isn't a music school. Mr. Schue and the school broad added a few music classes tho Music history being one of them! Okay let's go on to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Tackling McKinley High Chapter 1**

"Beep beep beep." the sound of an alarm clock fills the room of 14 Isabelle Anderson-Hummel's room. Groaning Isabelle hits her alarm clock and lays her head back down on her pillow. "Isabelle Marie Anderson-Hummel you better not be in bed still." The voice of her father Kurt Anderson-Hummel is heard outside Isabelle's bedroom door 10 minutes later. "5 more minutes papa." Isabelle says. "No 5 minutes your dad and I have to go soon and since it's your first day of school you have to go with us." Kurt says coming into his daughter's bedroom. "Do I have to go? Can you just tell Uncle Will I'm sick?" Isabelle says. William Schuster became Principal of William McKinley High School soon after Blaine and Kurt moved back to Ohio after finishing College in New York and after Isabelle had been born.

"No because that would be lying and I can't lie to your Uncle Will come on honey your dad has breakfast ready downstairs". Kurt says sitting on the bed. "Did he make bacon?" Isabelle says sitting up and looking at Kurt. "yes and he made waffles your favorite." Kurt says. "Okay I'm coming I'll be right down." Isabelle says. "Okay I will have your dad get a plate ready for you." Kurt says getting off the bed and leaving the room. Isabelle takes a quick shower dries her black hair and puts it in a braid. She gets dressed and heads to her room to grab her backpack her phone and her iPod. She leaves her room and heads downstairs and walks into to dining room.

"Good morning sweetheart." Blaine Anderson-Hummel says as he puts a plate of food down on the table. "Morning Dad." Isabelle says as she sits down at the table and starts to eat." Sleep well?" Blaine says. "Yea until somebody woke me up." Isabelle mutters loud enough for her father to hear." Hey don't look at me I didn't wake you up your alarm did." Kurt says entering the room. "Fine fine." Isabelle says as she continues to eat." "Blaine babe can you fix my tie I was going to wear a bow tie but I didn't like it so I choose a tie and every time I tie the dang thing it comes undone." Kurt says,

"Let me see it." Blaine says as he goes over to his Husband and to look at the tie. "Why did you not like the Bow tie?" Blaine says. "I didn't look good in it and I can't pull of wearing bow ties I don't look sexy in them like you do." Kurt says. "Hey your sexy." Blaine says as he finishes the tie and gives Kurt a Kiss on the lips. "Daughter in the room!" Isabelle exclaims 20 seconds later. "Blaine and Kurt pull apart and laugh. "Anyways Belle do you have your schedule?" Blaine says. "Yes dad Uncle Will gave it to me when we visited the school." Isabelle says. Well Grandpa Burt took you Your dad and I had to be there early. Kurt says Kurt was the music teacher and Blaine was the music history teacher.

Isabelle Nodded and got up to put her plate in the sink. "You ready?" Kurt asked his daughter. "Yeah let's get this over with." Isabelle says as she grabs her backpack. "You will be fine you have and me and papa there and Your Uncle Will and Uncle Sam." Blaine says. "Don't forget Santana." Kurt says. "yes and your aunt Santana." Blaine says. Santana was the Cheerios coach and Sam was the football coach. "And you have Lucy and Thomas there along with your other friends so you have nothing to worry about." Blaine says. Thomas Evans was the son of Sam and Mercedes and Lucy Lopez-Pierce was the daughter of Santana and Brittany. "I know I'm just nervous." Isabelle says. "You will be fine." Kurt says kissing Isabelle's forehead and Blaine hugs her and kisses her cheek. "You ready?" Blaine says. "Yep let's go." Isabelle says. And with that the little family heads to William McKinley High.

 **AN: and that was Chapter 1! hope you all enjoyed Please review! I love you guys see you later!**

 **~Rascal**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys Rascal here I am so sorry! I haven't abandoned this story or any of my stories. I have just been dealing with well life. Been dealing with a lot of personal stuff.. Anyways I promise that I will update more frequently whether it be once a month or once a week or every other week. I don't know yet but I promise I will update all my stories. Anyways Happy New Year! Hope you all have a fabulous 2016! on to the next chapter of Tackling McKinley High! (If you need a refresher on what happened last chapter read chapter 1 before this chapter.)**

 **Tackling McKinley High Chapter 2**

Blaine pulls up in front of the school and Isabelle takes a few deep breaths. "Is it to late to call me in sick?" Isabelle asks. "Bell Bell you will be fine." Blaine says using his nickname for her. "Remember you have me and your Dad and your Aunts and Uncles here." Kurt says. "I know." Isabelle says as they get out of the car." "Belle!" A voice says from behind Isabelle. The dark haired Brunette turns around. "Madison!" Isabelle says running to her friend and hugging her." Madison Puckerman of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. "I missed you I haven't seen you since 2 weeks ago!" Madison says. "I missed you too!" Isabelle says as Puck walks over to Blaine and Kurt. Hey Puck your back already?" Blaine says. "Yeah I decided to leave the Air Force for awhile I missed watching Maddy grow up and with Quinn pregnant with our son I couldn't miss seeing him grow up." Puck says. "that's great so what are you doing now?" Kurt says. "Not sure yet I'm still looking for a job I have an interview today speaking of I should probably go and get ready for it." Puck says. "Maddy I'm leaving" Puck adds. "Okay bye daddy see you after school?" Madison says. "Your mom is picking you up but tonight I will take you out for ice cream after dinner." Puck says giving his daughter a hug then going to his car. "Come on girls don't want to be late now do we? Blaine say. "Nope come on Mads maybe we can go find Thomas and Lucy before school starts." Isabelle says. "Yep let's go see you in class Mr and Mr. Anderson-Hummel!" Madison says addressing them with their full names and not Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt since she was at school. Isabelle pulls her friend inside the school. "Boy do we have our hands full or what?" Blaine says. "We sure do babe but we got this." Kurt says. "Yes we do come on let's go find Mr. Schue, Sam, Santana and the others before school starts." Blaine says giving his Husband a kiss on the cheek then grabbing his hand and walking into the school.

 **AN: Short chapter I know next chapter I will make sure it is longer! I Promise I will update frequently like I said. I will try to make time I swear! Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you all later! Love you guys!**

 **~Rascal**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: oh my god guys I'm so sorry! my laptop broke :/ and haven't been able to use a computer for awhile. My dad is gonna get me a new laptop soon I just don't know when. Anyways I thank you all for patiently waiting for me to upload a chapter. Again I'm so so so so sorry! I hope you guys forgive me. Anyways Trigger warning there is some bullying in this chapter and I'm sorry but it can't be a glee fanfic without some drama guys it just can't so anyways Enjoy Chapter 3 of Tackling McKinley High!**

 **Tackling McKinley High Chapter 3**

It was after 3rd period and Isabelle was on her way to her locker to grab her Music History book when she felt something cold being splashed on her back. She turned around to see who did it but was splashed again this time in the face. "Oops sorry loser didn't see you there." A girl dressed in a cheerio outfit said as two guys on the football team laughed then walked away. Isabelle sighed she had to get cleaned up but she couldn't be late for her father's class not on the first day of school. "Isabelle are you alright?" Will Schuester said to Isabelle causing her to look up at her godfather. "I'm fine Uncle Will just sticky." Isabelle says "Let's get you cleaned up Belle do you know who did this to you?" Will says. The girl shakes her head. No but Aunt Santana and Uncle Sam might the two guys were wearing Letterman jackets and the girl wore a cheerios outfit. Isabelle says as the two walked to the bathroom.

"I will talk to them let's just get you cleaned up and off to class you have your Father's class next right?" Will says. "Yeah I have dad's music history class I don't have actual music class until 6th period. Will just nodded as he helped Isabelle get cleaned up. After Isabelle was semi cleaned up The two walked to Blaine's class. "I'm sorry this happened to you on your first day Belle." Will says. "It's fine Uncle Will it's not your fault." Isabelle says as they approached to Blaine's classroom. "Well come to me if you need anything okay? I will to talk to Sam and Santana about what happened." Will says. "Thanks Uncle Will I would hug you but I don't want you to get sticky." Isabelle says. Will chuckles. "Well go in there I will see you around Kiddo." Will says walking away back to his office.

Isabelle took a deep breath and walked into her father's classroom. "Okay Class I now want you to get into groups of 3 and say the genre of music that you like and what types of genre of music you want to know more about this year." Blaine says as the door to his classroom opens to reveal his daughter drenched in Slushie. "Isabelle honey what happened?" Blaine says walking over in rushed footsteps to his daughter. "I was on my way to get my stuff for class when I was splashed with this sticky red stuff." Isabelle says. Blaine sighs. "You got slushied I can't believe after all these years it's still a thing." Blaine says. "Yeah and now I have to wear this for the rest of the day." Isabelle says gesturing to her drenched outfit. "Here sweetheart wear this until lunch I'm sure Papa would be willing to go to the house and get you a change of clothes." Blaine says taking off his Jacket and warping it around his daughter. "Thanks dad." Isabelle says "Your welcome hon why don't you go sit down next to Dylan." Blaine says. Isabelle nods and goes and sits down next to Dylan St. James and listened to her father resume class and teach.

Soon the bell rings and everyone get up and walked out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria. "Bell Bell time for lunch." Blaine says. "I don't want to go can't I have lunch with you and Papa?" Isabelle says. "Sorry Honey I wish you could but teachers have a strict policy about students in the staff lounge but you won't be alone you will have your friends." Blaine says as the father daughter duo grab their stuff and walk out of the classroom. "But dad what if I get slushied again?" Isabelle says. "Then you go to an adult you will be fine baby girl I promise." Blaine says hugging his daughter and walking into the staff lounge. "How is she?" Kurt says to his husband once he is at the table in the lounge. Will had told Kurt what happened before he went to his office. "She's drenched in slushie I gave her my jacket to cover up and I told her that you would go get her a change of clothes." Blaine says. Before Kurt could reply Santana walks up to them. "No need Bow tie I have an extra pair belle can wear Lucy doesn't need them at the moment and they are both the same size she can come see me after lunch and I can help her change." Santana says as she sits down at the table followed by Sam, Will and Emma. "Thanks San." Kurt says. "No Problem I will also find out which one of my cheerios did this." Santana says. "Same here but with my football players." Sam says. Will was gonna say something to the young fathers when they hear a scream.

"That sounds like." Will starts. "Like Izzy!" Kurt and Blaine finished for Will. The two waste no time and run out of the staff lounge The Schuesters, Sam and and Santana running after them. They run into the cafeteria to see a drenched and food covered Isabelle on the ground holding her ankle and next to her were a very pissed off Thomas, Lucy, and Madison. "Seriously Nick?!" Thomas yells to the kid who started it all. Thomas was about to punch the kid when Sam pulls him back. "Thomas don't try to do anything let your Uncle Kurt and Blaine handle it." Sam says to his son. "But dad!" Thomas says. "No Tom the kid is not worth you getting suspended on the first day of school." Sam says as Kurt and Blaine rush over to Isabelle. "Mr. Manson my office now." Will barks at the kid. "Fine at least I got to deal with the gay loser." Nick says as Will escorts him out of the cafeteria glaring at him in the process.

"You alright Hon?" Blaine says as he and Kurt kneel in front of her with concerned faces. Isabelle shakes her head. "No my ankle it hurts guys." Isabelle says. "let's get you cleaned up Belle and then I will take you to the nurse okay? Santana says. Isabelle nods and Santana helps her up and puts an arm around her and they walk out of the cafeteria. "Okay there's nothing else to see here go back to eating." Sam says to everyone in the room. Nick knew Isabelle was related to you two by the way. Lucy says. "How did that kid even know Isabelle was our daughter?" Kurt says. "i mean it's not that hard to figure it out I mean your last name is Anderson-Hummel and Blaine's last name Is Anderson-Hummel and besides you two Isabelle is the only one in the school to have Anderson-Hummel as their last name." Sam says stating the obvious. "Thanks for that explanation Sam." Blaine says sarcastically. "What you guys asked." Sam says defensively ."Your right I'm sorry Sam." Blaine says. "it's cool man go check on her." Sam says. Kurt and Blaine nod and walk out of the cafeteria and head to the nurses office.

"Kurt Blaine will you come in here for a minute please?" Will says to the two poking his head out of his office 'Do you really want us in there right now?" Kurt says. "Yes come in here please." Will says. The two men follow their old mentor into his office. "Now Mr. Manson I assume you have met Isabelle's parents yes?" Will says as he sits down at his desk. "Yeah the two gays." Nick says. "We have names you know. Blaine says as he and Kurt roll their eyes at the comment. "Whatever go ahead Mr. Schuester Punish me. Nick says. "Oh I will but I will have the two men whose daughter you just slushied and threw food on take care of your punishment Kurt Blaine what do you suggest?" Will says. Kurt and Blaine look at each other and nod. "Detention for a week and an apology." Kurt says. Will nods his head. "Sounds fair Mr. Manson what do you think of that?" Will says. "I'm not apologizing to the gay loser." Nick says. "Call our daughter a gay loser again and it will be a suspension." Blaine says coldly as he and Kurt glare at the boy. Nick doesn't say anything. "You will apologize to Isabelle and that's final no buts I don't want to hear it now go to lunch." Will orders. Nick nods and he gets up and leaves Will's office. "I'm sorry guys about all this." Will says. "It's fine Mr. Schue we would love to stay and chat but we need to check on Isabelle." Kurt says. "Of course." Will says.

Kurt and Blaine exit the office and head to nurses' office where Santana was waiting for them. "What took you two so long?" Santana says. "Mr. Schue we will explain later how is she?" Blaine says. "She is all cleaned up and changed, her ankle is not broken or sprained just bruised the nurse is checking her over for anymore bruises." Santana says. "Oh thank god she is okay." Kurt says. Santana nods. "Oh by the way here are her clothes and Blaine here is your jacket." Santana says handing a trash bag full of Isabelle's clothes to Kurt then handing Blaine his jacket. "And this jacket is ruined not that I'm blaming anyone I just really liked this jacket." Blaine says. "It's not ruined I can fix it later." Kurt says as the door to the nurse's office opens. "Alright take it easy on that ankle Isabelle." The nurse says. Isabelle nods and she goes and hugs her dads. "I gave her a pain killer it should help her get through the rest of the day." The nurse says. "thanks Jackie we appreciate it." Blaine says. Jackie nods and goes back inside her office. "You okay honey do we need to take you home?" Kurt says. Isabelle shakes her head. "No I will be fine Papa I promise besides my ankle isn't that bad." Isabelle says. "Are you kidding me? Show them Isabelle." Santana says. Isabelle sighs. "Fine." She says as lifts up her pant leg to show her fathers the damage. "Holy crap." Kurt says as the three look at her ankle. It was swollen at the joint and it was black and blue with a little bit of purple. "Your positive your ankle isn't broken or sprained?" Blaine says. "I'm positive daddy my ankle isn't broken or sprained." Isabelle says. "Fine we believe you but if it gets to the point where you can't walk on it we are taking you to the emergency room." Kurt says. Isabelle nods.

The bell rings signaling that lunch has ended. "Yay time for class!" Isabelle says sarcastically. "What class do you have next?" Santana says. "English." Isabelle says. "I will take her come on Belle let's go get your stuff and I will walk you to class." Kurt says. "Okay Papa bye Dad bye Aunt Santana thanks for helping me." Isabelle says hugging Blaine then Santana. "Your welcome Belle anything for funny." Santana says. Isabelle hugs her aunt and father one more time then follows Kurt to get get her stuff.

 **AN: Wow that was long! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter again I'm sorry for not updating hope you can forgive. Anyways do any of you have a guess as to who Nick is the son of? If you do know let me know and I might say who it is next chapter! Anyways Until next time! Love you guys!**

 **~Rascal**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey Guys Rascal here! I'm not dead! Just been busy and lazy to tell you the truth. I will try to upload as much as I can. I'm not abandoning any of my stories I promise! I will update my Girl Meets World story whenever I can I promise you! I just haven't been motivated to update I guess. Anyways hope all is well with you all! Enjoy! If you forgot what happened last chapter go read it real quick! Also I will tell you who Nick is related to at the end of this chapter! (If I haven't already.)**

 **Tackling McKinley High Chapter 4**

It was after 6th period and Isabelle went to get her backpack from her locker when Nick the kid from lunch came up to her. "Hello Isabelle was it?" Nick says leaning on the locker that was next to Isabelle's. "You better not do anything Nicholas my father's classroom is right over there I can easily go over there and tell him your bothering me or, I can go tell my uncle Will Schuester you know the principal if you would like." Isabelle says glaring at the boy. "Relax you don't need to run and tell your daddies I'm here to say sorry for what happened at lunch I didn't want to apologize but Mr. Schuester is making me so I'm sorry." Nick says. "I'm debating on whether or not I should accept your apology." Isabelle says crossing her arms. Dylan St. James son of Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry saw Isabelle talking to Nick and saw that she was tensed up. "Is he bothering you Belle?" Dylan says coming to Isabelle's side. "No Dylan he was just leaving." Isabelle says. Nick scoffed and walked away. "You Alright Belle?" Nick says. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for rescuing me I thought he would never leave." Isabelle says opening her locker and putting her books in her backpack.

"No Problem Isabelle I mean that's what friends are for right?" Dylan says. Isabelle nods. "hey how's the ankle by the way? Thomas told me what happened." Dylan says. "It's fine hurts but I'm fine." Isabelle says taking her backpack out of her locker and closing it. "All I want to do right now is go home take a shower and go crash on my bed and not wake up till dinner." Isabelle says. Dylan chuckles as they walk to Blaine's classroom where her fathers were waiting for her. "Ready to go Belle?" Kurt says when Isabelle walks into the classroom. Isabelle nods. "Well I better go dad is waiting for outside bye belle I'll text you later bye Uncle Kurt bye Uncle Blaine." Dylan says leaving the classroom. Soon The family walk out of the classroom Blaine shutting the lights off and locking the door. "Sorry for ruining your jacket dad." Isabelle says as they walk down the halls to the school doors. "You didn't ruin it honey I promise." Blaine says. "Yeah I will see if I can fix it when we get home." Kurt says. Isabelle nods and they head to Blaine's car and head home.

 **AN: Short chapter I know. Sorry if it's boring. I wrote this before the finale so I had no idea Rachel and Jesse would actually be together in the final episode lol. Anyways Sebastian would be Nick's father. So if you guessed him you get a round of applause and 100 points! Sebastian has to be my favorite glee villain hands down. I loved him Grant Gustin played him so well! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise I will update whenever I can. Thanks for being patient with me guys! Till next time!**

 **~Rascal**


End file.
